Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska
Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska (ur. 1960) – polska aktorka teatralna, radiowa i dubbingowa oraz reżyser dubbingu i wokalistka, sporadycznie występuje w filmach aktorskich. Użyczyła swojego głosu w polskiej wersji dubbingowej serialu Całe zdanie nieboszczyka. Biografia Aktorka urodziła się w 1960 roku w Warszawie. Zadebiutowała w 1981 w spektaklu Historia o ptaku Cis w reżyserii Jerzego Zitzmana w Teatrze Lalek Banialuka w Bielsku-Białej. Ukończyła studia na Wydziale Sztuki Lalkarskiej w Białymstoku (zamiejscowy wydział warszawskiej PWST, obecnie Akademii Teatralnej). W latach 1985–1994 należała do zespołu aktorskiego Teatru Dramatycznego im. Jerzego Szaniawskiego w Płocku. Występowała zarówno w spektaklach dla dzieci, jak i dla dorosłej publiczności. Zagrała m.in. tytułową rolę w przedstawieniu Sen srebrny Salomei (1986), główną rolę żeńską w Ławeczce (1988) oraz tytułową w Edukacji Rity (1990). Współpracowała m.in. z takimi reżyserami jak Waldemar Śmigasiewicz, Maciej Dzienisiewicz, Wojciech Adamczyk czy Witold Bieliński. Bywała też asystentem reżysera. W roku 1993 otrzymała Srebrną Maskę dla najlepszego płockiego aktora. Jednak jej pasją i głównym zajęciem na wiele lat stała się praca głosem. Anna Apostolakis spełnia się przede wszystkim jako aktorka i reżyser dubbingowa; występuje też w Teatrze Polskiego Radia i pracuje jako lektorka. W 1997 urodziła syna – Wita Apostolakisa-Gluzińskiego – który również zajmuje się dubbingiem. Filmografia Jako aktorka * 2003: Na Wspólnej (serial telewizyjny) – matka * 2005: Kryminalni (serial telewizyjny, odc. 19) – Barbara, gospodyni księdza w Janówku * 2011: Wyjazd integracyjny – Norweżka * 2014: Światło w sierpniu (etiuda szkolna) – uczestniczka pogrzebu Dubbing * Człowiek zwany Flintstonem * Pinokio w kosmosie * Mary Poppins * Miecz w kamieniu * Popeye (serial telewizyjny) * Kopciuszek * Flintstonowie (serial telewizyjny) * Przygody Pinokia (serial telewizyjny) * Josie i kociaki (serial telewizyjny) * Kocia ferajna (serial telewizyjny) * Jetsonowie (serial telewizyjny) * Robin Hood * Kucyki i przyjaciele * Filiputki * Królik Bugs: Zakochany i zwariowany * Goonies * E.T. * Dookoła świata z Willim Fogiem (serial telewizyjny) * Łebski Harry (serial telewizyjny) * Dennis Rozrabiaka (serial telewizyjny) * Amerykańska opowieść * Scooby Doo (serial telewizyjny) * Nowy Scooby Doo (serial telewizyjny) * Mój mały kucyk * Królewna Złoty Loczek (serial telewizyjny) * Dwanaście prac Asteriksa * Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo (serial telewizyjny) * Jetsonowie spotykają Flintstonów * Przygody Spota (serial telewizyjny) * Hrabia Kaczula (serial telewizyjny) * Był sobie człowiek (serial telewizyjny) * Kaczor Donald przedstawia (serial telewizyjny) * Kacze opowieści (serial telewizyjny) * Karmelowy obóz (serial telewizyjny) * Żukosoczek (serial telewizyjny) * 1990: Przygody Syrenki (serial telewizyjny) – Lili * 1990: Zwariowane Melodie (serial telewizyjny) * 1990: Tajemnica zaginionej skarbonki * 1990: Przygody Animków (serial telewizyjny) * 1990: Wiedźmy * 1991: Trzy małe duszki (serial telewizyjny) * 1991: Piękna i Bestia * 1991: Rupert (serial telewizyjny) * 1991: Rover Dangerfield * 1992: Tom i Jerry: Wielka ucieczka * 1992: Nowe podróże Guliwera (serial telewizyjny) * 1992: X-Men (serial telewizyjny) * 1992: W 80 marzeń dookoła świata (serial telewizyjny) * 1992: Tęczowe rybki (serial telewizyjny) * 1993: Podróż do serca świata (serial telewizyjny) * 1993: Yabba Dabba Do! * 1993: The Town That Santa Forgot * 1994: Przyjaciele (serial telewizyjny) – Monica * 1994: Spider-Man (serial telewizyjny) * 1994: Brzdąc w opałach * 1994: Superświnka (serial telewizyjny) * 1994: Niekończąca się opowieść III * 1994: Bodzio, mały helikopter (serial telewizyjny) * 1994: Śnięty Mikołaj * 1994: Iron Man – Obrońca dobra (serial telewizyjny) * 1994: Calineczka * 1994: Były sobie odkrycia (serial telewizyjny) * 1994: Bibi Blocksberg (serial telewizyjny) * 1994: Opowieść wigilijna Flintstonów * 1995: Mały miś (serial telewizyjny) * 1995: Rob Roy * 1995: Nowe przygody Madeline (serial telewizyjny) * 1995: Kacper * 1995: Głupi i głupszy (serial telewizyjny) * 1995: Babe – świnka z klasą * 1995: Maska (serial telewizyjny) * 1995: Zakochany pingwin * 1995: Księżniczka Tenko (serial telewizyjny) * 1995: Pinky i Mózg (serial telewizyjny) * 1995: Gęsia skórka (serial telewizyjny) * 1995: Timon i Pumba (serial telewizyjny) * 1996: Kacza paczka (serial telewizyjny) * 1996: Kacper (serial telewizyjny) * 1996: Śladem Blue (serial telewizyjny) * 1996: Wszystkie psy idą do nieba 2 * 1996: The Incredible Hulk (serial telewizyjny) * 1997: Teletubisie (serial telewizyjny) * 1997: Przygody Olivera Twista (serial telewizyjny) * 1997: Żywiołki (serial telewizyjny) * 1997: Miasteczko South Park (serial telewizyjny) * 1997: Byle do przerwy (serial telewizyjny) * 1997: Les jules: Chienne de vie… (serial telewizyjny) * 1998: Król Lew II: Czas Simby * 1998: Pokémon: Film pierwszy * 1998: Zły pies (serial telewizyjny) * 1998: Wielki Joe * 1998: Zapasy na śmierć i życie (serial telewizyjny) * 1998: Dawno temu w trawie * 1998: Batman i Mr. Freeze: SubZero * 1998: Miś Tomi i przyjaciele (serial telewizyjny) * 1998: Nowe przygody Rodziny Addamsów (serial telewizyjny) * 1998: Eerie, Indiana: Inny wymiar (serial telewizyjny) * 1998: Farma pełna strachów (serial telewizyjny) * 1998: I pies, i wydra (serial telewizyjny) * 1998: Atomówki (serial telewizyjny) * 1999: Całe zdanie nieboszczyka (serial telewizyjny) * 1999: Muppety z kosmosu * >1999: Świat Elmo (serial telewizyjny) * 1999: Inspektor Gadżet * 1999: Mike, Lu i Og (serial telewizyjny) * 1999: Tarzan * 1999: Futurama (serial telewizyjny) * 1999: Digimon (serial telewizyjny) * 1999: Chojrak – tchórzliwy pies (serial telewizyjny) * 1999: Dzieciaki z klasy 402 (serial telewizyjny) * 1999: Asterix i Obelix kontra Cezar * 2000: Weterynarz Fred (serial telewizyjny) * 2000: Nowe szaty króla * 2000: Chris Colorado (serial telewizyjny) * 2000: Pokémon 3: Zaklęcie Unown * 2000: X-Men: Ewolucja (serial telewizyjny) * 2000: Rugratsy w Paryżu * 2000: Hamtaro: wielkie przygody małych chomików (serial telewizyjny) * 2000: Tego już za wiele * 2000: Królowie i królowe (serial telewizyjny) * 2000: Leć, leć w przestworza * 2001: Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny * 2001: Małe zoo Lucy (serial telewizyjny) * 2001: Wakacje: żegnaj szkoło * 2001: Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy (serial telewizyjny) * 2001: Shrek * 2001: Power Rangers Time Force (serial telewizyjny) * 2001: Droga do Indii * 2001: Roztańczona Angelina (serial telewizyjny) * 2001: Rudolf czerwononosy renifer i wyspa zaginionych zabawek * 2001: Lloyd w kosmosie (serial telewizyjny) * 2001: Marcelino, chleb i wino (serial telewizyjny) * 2001: Aparatka (serial telewizyjny) * 2001: Liga Sprawiedliwych (serial telewizyjny) * 2001: Cafe Myszka (serial telewizyjny) * 2001: Bill i Ben (serial telewizyjny) * 2001: Tryumf pana Kleksa * 2002: Barbie jako Roszpunka * 2002: Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie (serial telewizyjny) * 2002: Karlsson z dachu * 2002: Kim Kolwiek (serial telewizyjny) * 2002: Tytus, Romek i A'Tomek wśród złodziei marzeń * 2002: He-Man i Władcy Wszechświata (serial telewizyjny) * 2002: Kopciuszek II: Spełnione marzenia * 2002: Maks i Ruby (serial telewizyjny) * 2002: Pinokio * 2002: Fimbusie (serial telewizyjny) * 2002: Krówka Mu Mu (serial telewizyjny) * 2002: Dziewczyny, chłopaki (serial telewizyjny) * 2002: Epoka lodowcowa * 2002: Naruto (serial telewizyjny) * 2002: Planeta skarbów * 2002: Mistrzowie kaijudo (serial telewizyjny) * 2002: Śnięty Mikołaj 2 * 2002–2009: Baśnie i bajki polskie(serial telewizyjny) * 2003: Dobry piesek * 2003: Jakub, Jakub (serial telewizyjny) * 2003: Fałszywa dwunastka * 2003: Kod Lyoko (serial telewizyjny) * 2003: Dzieci pani Pająkowej ze Słonecznej Doliny * 2003: O rety! Psoty Dudusia Wesołka (serial telewizyjny) * 2003: Bystre Oko * 2003: Stuart Malutki (serial telewizyjny) * 2003: Małolaty u taty * 2003: Bob Budowniczy. Przygody na zamku * 2004: Garfield * 2004: Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster ''(serial telewizyjny) * 2004: ''Król Lew 3: Hakuna Matata * 2004: Power Rangers Dino Grzmot (serial telewizyjny) * 2004: Tabaluga i Leo * 2004: Szóstka w pracy (serial telewizyjny) * 2004: Troskliwe Misie: Podróż do krainy chichotów * 2004: Pamiętnik księżniczki 2: Królewskie zaręczyny * 2004: Brenda i pan Whiskers (serial telewizyjny) * 2004: Niepochowany * 2004: Zło w potrawce (serial telewizyjny) * 2004: Bob Budowniczy: Zasypani śniegiem * 2004: Ziemniak, ostatnie starcie (serial telewizyjny) * 2004: Świat Todda (serial telewizyjny) * 2004: Rogate ranczo * 2004: Wybraniec smoka (serial telewizyjny) * 2004: Ekspres polarny * 2004: Atomowa Betty (serial telewizyjny) * 2004: Żony ze Stepford * 2004: Gwiezdne jaja: Część I – Zemsta Świrów * 2004: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (serial telewizyjny) * 2005: Roboty * 2005: Transformers – Cybertron (serial telewizyjny) * 2005: Jan Paweł II: Nie lękajcie się * 2005: Harcerz Lazlo (serial telewizyjny) * 2005: Aloha, Scooby Doo * 2005: Battle B-Daman (serial telewizyjny) * 2005: Tom i Jerry: Misja na Marsa * 2005: Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą (serial telewizyjny) * 2005: Rycerz z Cyber Baśni * 2005: Strażackie opowieści (serial telewizyjny) * 2005: Pieskie życie * 2005: Truskawkowe ciastko (serial telewizyjny) * 2005: Tom i Jerry: Szybcy i kudłaci * 2005: Amerykański smok Jake Long (serial telewizyjny) * 2005: Garbi – Super bryka * 2005: Dalej, Diego! (serial telewizyjny) * 2005: Charlie i fabryka czekolady * 2005: Miś Fantazy (serial telewizyjny) * 2005: Przygody lisa urwisa * 2005: Krypto superpies (serial telewizyjny) * 2005: Barbie i magia Pegaza * 2005: King Kong: Władca Atlantydy * 2006: Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż * 2006: Kudłaty i Scooby Doo na tropie (serial telewizyjny) * 2006: Team Galaxy – kosmiczne przygody galaktycznej drużyny * 2006: Scooby-Doo: Ahoj piraci! (serial telewizyjny) * 2006: Tom i Jerry: Piraci i kudłaci * 2006: Happy wkręt * 2006: Wymiennicy (serial telewizyjny) * 2006: Wiewiórek * 2006: Fantastyczna Czwórka (serial telewizyjny) * 2006: Dżungla * 2006: Supercyfry (serial telewizyjny) * 2006: Happy Feet: Tupot małych stóp * 2006: Zawiadowca Ernie (serial telewizyjny) * 2006: Ciekawski George * 2006: Pinky Dinky Doo (serial telewizyjny) * 2006: Noc w muzeum * 2006: Bali (serial telewizyjny) * 2006: Sposób na rekina * 2006: Horseland (serial telewizyjny) * 2006: High School Musical * 2006: Galactik Football (serial telewizyjny) * 2006: Kryptonim: Klan Na Drzewie: Operacja ZERO * 2006: Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (serial telewizyjny) * 2006: Skok przez płot * 2006: Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (serial telewizyjny) * 2006: Pamiętniki Barbie * 2006: Garfield 2 * 2007: Simpsonowie: Wersja kinowa * 2007: Alvin i wiewiórki * 2007: George prosto z drzewa (serial telewizyjny) * 2007: Barbie jako Księżniczka Wyspy * 2007: Chowder (serial telewizyjny) * 2007: Klub Winx – Tajemnica Zaginionego Królestwa * 2007: Skunks Fu (serial telewizyjny) * 2007: Arka Noego * 2007: Fineasz i Ferb (serial telewizyjny) * 2007: Złoty kompas * 2007: SamSam (serial telewizyjny) * 2007: Garfield: Kot prawdziwy * 2007: iCarly (serial telewizyjny) * 2007: Tom i Jerry: Dziadek do orzechów * 2007: Bakugan: Młodzi wojownicy (serial telewizyjny) * 2007: Maks i spółka * 2007: Film o pszczołach * 2007: Shrek Trzeci * 2008: Wyprawa na Księżyc 3D * 2008: Dex Hamilton – Kosmiczny Entomolog (serial telewizyjny) * 2008: Agent specjalny Oso (serial telewizyjny) * 2008: Eliot Kid * 2008: Mysi agenci * 2008: Stacyjkowo (serial telewizyjny) * 2008: Kung Fu Panda: Sekrety Potężnej Piątki * 2008: Trzecia, róg Ptasiej (serial telewizyjny) * 2008: Barbie w Wigilijnej Opowieści' * 2008: Garfield Show (serial telewizyjny) * 2008: Dzieciak kontra Kot (serial telewizyjny) * 2008: High School Musical 3: Ostatnia klasa * 2008: Gwiezdne Wojny: Wojny Klonów (serial telewizyjny) * 2008: Mów mi Dave * 2009: Planeta 51 * 2009: Przygody K9 (serial telewizyjny) * 2009: Garfield: Koty górą * 2009: Scooby-Doo! Strachy i Patałachy * 2009: Ed, Edd i Eddy: Wielkie Kino * 2009: Czarodziejka Lili: Smok i magiczna księga * 2009: Geronimo Stilton (serial telewizyjny) * 2009: Potwory kontra Obcy * 2009: Potwory kontra Obcy: Dynie-mutanty z kosmosu * 2009: Dinopociąg (serial telewizyjny) * 2009: Scooby-Doo i miecz samuraja * 2009: Happy wkręt 2 * 2009: Metaru faito Beibureedo (serial telewizyjny) * 2009: Klopsiki i inne zjawiska pogodowe * 2009: Iron Man (serial telewizyjny) * 2009: Opowieść wigilijna * 2009: Barbie i Trzy Muszkieterki * 2009: Dzieci Ireny Sendlerowej * 2010: Lego – Clutch Powers wkracza do akcji * 2010: Kick Strach się bać * 2010: Powodzenia, Charlie (serial telewizyjny) * 2010: Żółwik Sammy: W 50 lat dookoła świata * 2010: Kapitan Biceps (serial telewizyjny) * 2010: Sezon na misia 3 * 2010: Umizoomi (serial telewizyjny) * 2010: Gang Olsena wraca do gry * 2010: Buzz and Tell (serial telewizyjny) * 2010: Przyjaciel Świętego Mikołaja * 2010: Scooby-Doo i brygada detektywów (serial telewizyjny) * 2010: Kot Gaturro * 2010: Opowieści z Narnii: Podróż Wędrowca do Świtu * 2010: Winx. Magiczna przygoda 3D * 2010: The Looney Tunes Show (serial telewizyjny) * 2010: Barbie w świecie mody * 2010: Ognisty podmuch * 2010: Pokémon: Zoroark, mistrz iluzji * 2010: Pora na przygodę! (serial telewizyjny) * 2011: Tajemnice domu Anubisa (serial telewizyjny) * 2011: Wymiatacz * 2011: Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze * 2011: Ale cyrk 3D * 2011: Wróżkowie Chrzestni: Dorośnij Timmy! * 2011: Przygoda w Paryżu * 2011: Redakai: W poszukiwaniu Kairu (serial telewizyjny) * 2011: Barbie i sekret wróżek * 2011: Benek rozrabiaka * 2011: Thor ratuje przyjaciół * 2011: Titeuf * 2011: Level Up * 2011: Koszmarny Karolek' * 2011: Pokémon: Biel – Victini i Zekrom * 2011: Strażnicy miasta (serial telewizyjny) * 2011: Niesamowity świat Gumballa (serial telewizyjny) * 2011: Scooby-Doo! Pogromcy wampirów * 2011: Aniołki i spółka – Zielona szkoła * 2012: Mami Fatale (serial telewizyjny) * 2012: ParaNorman * 2012: Hotel Transylwania * 2012: Pszczółka Maja (serial telewizyjny) – Benio, Tekla * 2012: Królowa Śniegu * 2012: Kot Prot gwiazdkę urządzi w lot * 2012: Jej Wysokość Zosia (serial telewizyjny) * 2012: Wróżkowie chrzestni: Timmy ratuje święta * 2012: Ralph Demolka * 2012: Niesamowity Spider-Man * 2012–2014: Kaktus i Mały (serial telewizyjny) * 2012: Kopciuszek. Inna historia * 2013: Uniwersytet Potworny – pani Squibbles * 2013: Lego Batman. Moc superbohaterów D.C. * 2013: Robosapien * 2013: Tarzan. Król dżungli * 2013: Scooby-Doo! Upiór w operze * 2013: Koń by się uśmiał * 2013: Lalaloopsy (serial telewizyjny) * 2014: Schronisko – pies (serial telewizyjny) * 2014: Listonosz Pat i wielki świat (serial telewizyjny) – Sara * 2014: Pudłaki * 2014: Czarownica Emma (serial telewizyjny) – nauczycielka chemii * 2015: Kopciuszek Gry komputerowe * 1994: Woodruff i Sznible Profesora Azymuta * 1996: Na kłopoty Pantera * 1997: Kapitan Pazur * 1997: Larry 7: Miłość na fali * 1997: Atlantis: Zapomniane opowieści * 1999: Apostołowie: Święte Ziemie * 1999: Dungeon Keeper 2 * 2001: Worms World Party * 2001: Hitchcock: Ostatnie cięcie * 2001: Alone in the Dark: Koszmar powraca * 2001: Droga do Indii * 2001: Scooby-Doo: Strachy na lachy * 2002: Modi i Nanna: Sprytne Smyki * 2002: Might and Magic IX * 2003: Neverwinter Nights: Shadows of Undrentide * 2003: Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark * 2003: Rayman 3 * 2003: Ghost Master * 2003: Podbój Rzymu * 2004: Scooby Doo 2: Potwory na gigancie * 2004: Królik Bystrzak dla Drugoklasisty: Misja na Ser-io * 2005: Neverwinter Nights: Kingmaker * 2005: Kurczak Mały * 2005: Agent Hugo * 2005: Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse * 2005: Chłopaki nie płaczą * 2006: Heroes of Might and Magic V * 2006: Broken Sword: Anioł Śmierci * 2005: Neverwinter Nights 2: Maska zdrajcy * 2007: Wiedźmin * 2007: Overlord * 2007: The Settlers: Narodziny Imperium * 2008: Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway * 2008: Mass Effect * 2008: Fallout 3 * 2008: Assassin's Creed * 2010: Dragon Age: Początek – Przebudzenie * 2010: ArcaniA: Gothic 4 jako Murdra * 2010: Shrek forever – Wróżka Chrzestna * 2011: Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci, część II – Lily Potter * 2011: Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów * 2011: Medieval Moves: Wyprawa Trupazego * 2011: Medieval Moves: Deadmund's Quest * 2011: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * 2012: Diablo III * 2012: Risen 2: Mroczne wody * 2013: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm – Naktul, Kilysa, Ryloth * 2013: Beyond: Dwie dusze * 2014: HearthStone: Heroes of Warcraft * 2015: Dying Light – Aila Jako reżyser dubbingu * Detektyw Pchełka na tropie (serial telewizyjny) * 1996–2004: Hej Arnold! (serial telewizyjny) * 2002: Fimbusie (serial telewizyjny) * 2005: Dalej, Diego! (serial telewizyjny) * 2005: Charlie i Lola * 2007: George prosto z drzewa (serial telewizyjny) * 2008–2009: Dex Hamilton – Kosmiczny Entomolog (serial telewizyjny) * 2009: Koralina i tajemnicze drzwi * 2010: Nasza niania jest agentem * 2010: Niania i wielkie bum * 2010: Shrek Forever * 2010: Karate Kid * 2010: Megamocny * 2010: Safari 3D * 2010: Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowca (serial telewizyjny) * 2010: Shrek ma wielkie oczy * 2011: Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa * 2011: Hop * 2011: Klub Winx * 2011: Banany w piżamach * 2011: Artur ratuje gwiazdkę * 2012: Level Up * 2012: Bunt FM * 2012: Mami Fatale * 2012: Niesamowity Spider-Man * 2013: Fred szczęściarz * 2013: Rysiek Lwie Serce * 2013: Chica Vampiro. Nastoletnia wampirzyca (serial telewizyjny) * 2013: Lalaloopsy * 2014: Annie * 2014: Niesamowity Spider-Man 2 Role teatralne * 1981: Historia o ptaku Cis * 1985: Alicja w krainie czarów – Gąsienica, Ślimak * 1985: Małpet cyrk * 1986: Sen srebrny Salomei – Salomea Gruszczyńska * 1986: Awantura w Chioggi – Orsetta * 1986: Cześć, małpko! – Wąż * 1987: Róbmy swoje * 1987: Dom kobiet – Ewa Łasztówna * 1987: Kiedy umiera poeta, czyli Mister Sex – Anna * 1987: Poskromienie złośnicy – Bianka * 1988: Pierścień i róża, czyli historia Lulejki i Bulby – Czarna Wróżka * 1988: Ławeczka – Ona * 1988: Żelazne kwiaty – Cyganka, Maria (Olga Woyczyńska) * 1989: Samobójca – Maria Łukianowna * 1989: Pornografia – Amelia * 1990: Tajemnica Liczyrzepy – Rybałt * 1990: Między wójtem i plebanem – Mieszkanka wioski * 1990: Edukacja Rity – Rita * 1990: Bóg – Doris * 1990: Przezroczyste zero – Carol * 1990: Już się wieczór jak tragarz… Wigilijny wieczór poezji * 1991: Jeremiasz * 1991: Powrót Łazarza – Maria Salome, siostra * 1991: Sen nocy letniej – Tytania * 1991: Jest miłość za nic * 1992: Calineczka – Żabka Kumka, Krecianka, Papuga * 1992: Dziady (fragmenty) * 1992: Stachuriada. Chodź, człowieku, coś ci powiem… * 1993: Pinokio * 1993: Czego nie widać – Dotty Otley * 2006: Konik Garbusek Teatr Polskiego Radia * 2004: Baśń wigilijna – Mama * 2006: Ciemność – Mama * 2008: Podstęp – Papuga * 2009: Proszę państwa do gazu * 2009: Smok Podwawelski * 2010: Błękitne ślimaki * 2013: Sarajewo. Opowieść z pewnego miasta * 2013: Samuel Zborowski * 2013: O czym szumią muszle – Krabka * 2013: Bura Gbura * 2013: Beniowski * 2013: Willy Blum * 2014: Oto stoję w deszczu ciała * 2014: Do góry nogami * 2014: Kapelusz pani Wrony – Wiewiórka * 2014: Jeden mglisty poranek * 2014: Trzy szanse – Pani Fleischmann * Pomyłka – Mama Michałka Lektor audiobooków * 2006: Kinga i jak ją rozgryźć (aut. Melania Kapelusz) * 2008: Kinga i co z niej wyrośnie (aut. Melania Kapelusz) * 2012: Irena (aut. Małgorzata Kalicińska, Basia Grabowska) – lektorka z Martą Król * 2012: GROSZKA. Piesek, który chciał mieć dziewczynkę (aut. Sari Peltoniemi; tłum. Iwona Kosmowska) – lektorka z Arturem Barcisiem * 2014: Korespondent (aut. Grażyna Jagielska) * Prawdziwe męstwo (aut. Charles Portis) * 2014: Jawne tajemnice (aut. Alice Munro) * 2014: Bokserka (aut. Grażyna Plebanek) Kategoria:Polscy aktorzy Kategoria:Polscy wokaliści Kategoria:Reżyserzy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1964